


First Day of School

by BugDetective



Series: Fallout Ficlets [2]
Category: Fallout 3
Genre: Children, Fallout, Fallout 3 - Freeform, Siblings, The cutest siblings, Vault 101, baby's first day of school, butch is a little meanie, don't mind the tags. I am an idiot who doesn't know what she is doing, james is a busy dad, lone wanderer - Freeform, lone wanderers, precious beans, the beginning of Mr. Brotch having to put up with these dinguses, vault life, will I ever write anything other than fallout? doubtful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BugDetective/pseuds/BugDetective
Summary: At the age of four, Charity starts her first day of school. Luckily, she has her big brother, Neil, and Amata there so that she won't be scared or lonely. Little does she know, she will still end up in tears, thanks to a certain future Tunnel Snake
Series: Fallout Ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749427





	First Day of School

**Author's Note:**

> Jason belongs to kittenbuns. Charity is mine. This is just a fun little drabble about when our Lone Wanderers are little tykes

Charity's bottom lip trembled as her father patted her head. She was nervous to be away from her father for very long, but was excited to finally get to be a big kid and be with her big brother at school.

"You'll be just fine, sweetheart." James told her before he patted Neil on the shoulder. "Have fun and listen to Mr. Brotch, son. Take good care of your sister. I'll still be in the clinic when class lets out. So, you'll have to walk home with each other, alright?"

Neil, of course, looking entirely too serious about the tasks given to him, gave a nod. The seven year old couldn't help but grin almost immediately afterwards though. "Don't worry about! Charity will be safe with me!" He promised.

"That's the spirit. Both of you have a good day." With that, James left to go back to the clinic.

As she watched their father walk off, Charity held Neil's hand even tighter. Before she could worry too much over their dad not being here and about her first day of school, she noticed another child around her age walking to the classroom. She had seen him around the vault, of course, but never really had the chance to talk to him. Her father mostly just let her go to the clinic with him or to play with Amata. So, she had only ever seen the boy in passing.

The boy's mother stopped outside of the classroom and patted him on the head before she left him there without a word. Charity thought, since she was so nervous, that the boy must be nervous too probably. So, while Neil was distracted by some of his friends walking into the classroom, she let let go of his hand and wandered over to the doorway, where the little boy stood, scuffing his shoe on the floor.

"Hi. My name's Charity. I'm four! What's your name? Want to be friends?" She greeted as she pushed her glasses back up her nose.

Instead of telling her his name though, the boy scrunched up his face, looking unhappy with her. "Why would I wanna be friends with a girl?" He asked before pretending to gag and shoving her down.

Not understanding why her being a girl was a problem or why he didn't want to be friends with her, tears welled up in Charity's eyes as she landed hard on her rump. She clumsily got back onto her feet before she ran back over to her older brother and clung to his hand again as fat tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"You're a girl AND a crybaby!" The boy called after her.

"What the heck happened?" Neil asked as his brows furrowed and he looked from his sister to the boy who was now laughing about her crying.

"H-he-," Charity cut off in a hiccup, "he pushed me down real hard!"

Neil hugged hugged her tightly and patted her back for a moment before he let go of her and stomped over to the younger boy. Neil was only a couple years older than the boy, but he was quite a bit taller already, and rather hefty already. Neil had always been big compared to the other kids in the vault. So, it was all too easy to shove the boy down much harder than the boy had to Charity.

This was when the teacher noticed what was going on and decided to walk over. "Mr. Sheridan, you can't go around shoving younger students. Mr. DeLoria, don't think I didn't hear you. Any more acting up and I'll have to speak with your parents."

The boy considered Neil for a minute before grinning at him. "My name's Butch." He told him. "You're real big. Wanna be pals?"

Neil squinted his eyes as he considered Butch for a moment before he smiled back at him goofily. "Yeah, okay. I'll beat you up if you're mean to Charity anymore though!"


End file.
